


Meeting  the new women of the roster

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Elise and kassandra  meet a set of women to add to their wrestling team.
Relationships: Eivor/Petra (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Fulke/Leofgifu (Assassin's Creed), Petra/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Rhona Dinsmore/Kyra, Rhona Dinsmore/Élise de la Serre





	Meeting  the new women of the roster

Rhona,kyra and elise waited for the fresh new women that signed on to the league, seeing the ferry nearing the greece hideout,kyra stroke one of her baby snakes, in her snake form,kyra could hatch egg,she loved them dearly so did kassandra and the rest of her wives.

"What wrestler have we gotten our hands on kyra,don't keep us waiting."elise said standing firmly while rhona wrapped her arms around her ladyfriends's waist.

"Dansih and english women,always a good feel,i always look for more women to come here so my sanity wont aroaed,like to meet new people that is."elise said with a grin and notice the dock opening with the doror laid down between the ferry and the bridge the first person that came out is a brutished gold wearing women with cold heavy body armor and gold glasses.,carrying some bags over her shoulders,whistling. 

Rhona lets go and places her hands on her faces,letting in her elderly side."Awwww such a Aborable lady,mybname is Rhona Dinsmore,this is elise de la serre and kyra."rhona said gesturingto the two.

Leofgifu was red and had an awkward expression."im leofgifu, a mercenary for the templar side, so elise if you need my skills,it will cost you."leo said with a smirk before getting her cheeks pinched. 

"Im sure she has all the wealth satisfy you,Goldilocks. "Rhona said as she let out a cute giggle.

"Leofgifu moved fastly away from the energetic smirker and unknowingly bumbed into her master, a shorted haired roned women,with a modern versionof her paldian robes she turned to leofgifu and picked up her bag."Paldian fulke,my love,sorry,little nervous."leofgifu said fixing her glasses.

"Awww,my big golden teddy bear so shy."fulke tease leofgifu who smiled but had a bit of fear for the smirking Scottish women more then her the snake women,kyra."Anyway,My name is Fulke, paldian and isu resercher."she said smirking and elise knelt before her.

"Im elise de la serre,im honored to meet a pioneer of your caliber lady fulke."elise said,earning arrogant grins from from the arrogant blondes.

"Good to see prime examples of loyalty to does who oave the way from our order's sucess."fulke said and eyes the smirking Scottish women and the snake women.

Kyrs smirked,li and offered the two a our of their facilities andnl three other ancient women camenout the both with arrogant aura aroumd them.

"You tought im thenonly one who keeps lady fulke entertain in the chambers,gunllia,heika and Ingeborg,three of her consorts but im her precious beloved. "Leofgifu said smirking before catching up with her team and kyra.

Rhona and elise shrugged and turned to see another person came out the large ship amd it wasnt a another templar but a red headed bruted of a women,swanburrow who looked exhausted from spying on the fulke and her other ancients members.

Rhona gasped and had a anime like face looking at both elise and swanburrow, "i think im seeing double,a bigger version of you elise."rhona jokenwhich caused elise to turn red and moved away.

"Well we do have red hair but i pack more of a punch,im swanburrow im looking to enjoy the trill of battle with eivor and her lovers."swan said as rhona was teasing elise who hop on top of her with a sleeper.

"Thats great to hear just follow us and we will be rejoining you with your friends while i deal this jolly blonde drunk."elise said while rhona was laughing.


End file.
